1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to machines for machining and assembling slats for window blinds; and more particularly to a processing module positioning system for window blind slats for punching holes in and inserting cords through different specifications of window blind slats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Window blinds are normally provided with plural slats defined with plural holes for passage of ladder cords. The ladder cords cooperate with a control assembly on a head rail to control the tilt angle of the slats. The holes in the slats are formed by a punching machine, and the ladder cords are inserted through the holes in the slats by a cord inserting machine. The number and the spacing of the holes and the ladder cords vary with the form and the length of window blinds. Since the window blinds are mostly produced according to requirements of customers, the number and the spacing of the holes and the ladder cords are required to be adjusted frequently.
The punching machine is provided with plural punching modules for punching holes in the slats. The cord inserting machine is provided with plural cord inserting modules for inserting cords through the holes of the slats. Therefore, the punching modules and the cord inserting modules are adjusted according to the number and the spacing of the holes and the ladder cords of the window blind. Currently, the punching modules and the cord inserting modules are normally adjusted in such a manner that on each of the punching machine and the cord inserting machine is provided a measuring scale with which a user can move the punching machine and the cord inserting machine to a desired position by visual measurement and calculation, and then fix them by screws.
The position determination by visual measurement and manual fixing of the machines are time-consuming and likely to cause position error due to careless mistake.
In addition, although there is such a design that on each of the punching modules and the cord inserting modules is provided a servo motor so that it can drive the modules to move, this design is simple and easy to implement. However, it usually requires 5-7 sets of punching modules and cord inserting modules, so the number of the needed servo motors will be as great as 10 to 14, thus greatly increasing the cost. Furthermore, the programming is relatively complicated since collision must be avoided.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.